


Adored By Fools

by TelephoneCableSplicer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cameos, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, namsong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelephoneCableSplicer/pseuds/TelephoneCableSplicer
Summary: Mino is allergic to several flower pollen but still finds himself a few times a week in the flower shop two blocks away after buying a bouquet for a wedding he attended. He needs to gather his courage before talking to the handsome florist with the droopy eyebrows but it's hard to impress him when you have to sneeze and get teary eyed all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 9th March 2016 at http://namsongfictions.livejournal.com/ as one of the prompts for Chambers of Our Story's 2016 Valentine's Day Namsong fanfiction fest that I joined for the first time =D

 

 

  
Taehyun stands in front of a receptionist area of a modest looking designer office with a clip pad in hand. The main office door beeped once and a man in a dark gray suit came out. The voluptuous lady at the desk with killer nails raised an eyebrow when the man starts sneezing twice. He approaches the receptionist's desk and sniffles lightly. "You called, noona?"

The lady, wearing a _Park Bom_ name tag; pointed a well-manicured finger towards Taehyun. The man turns his head to look up and stares directly at Taehyun, stopping on his track and looking utterly dumbstruck. Feeling a bit weirded out by the man's behavior, Taehyun hands out the clip pad to him without delay. "Are you Song Minho-ssi? I'm from Hoonie's Bloom. You've ordered a,..." he glanced at the receipt on the pad, "three-tier standing flower arrangement for a wedding reception tonight, correct?"

The man kept on staring, seemingly not paying any attention to what Taehyun had just said. _“What? Is there something on my face?”_ He thought to himself.

Clearing his throat, Taehyun tried again. "Song Minho-ssi?"

The man should really close his mouth now or suffer a potential choking from a wayward fly. Even his eyes are slowly starting to turn red. Something small and shiny bounces off from the back of the man's head and Taehyun sees a big-sized paperclip had landed on the carpeted floor.

"Yes, he did."

A female voice came from the back, the pretty lady spoke up. "I'm sorry, Song Mino- ** _ssi_** here," she emphasized on the honorifics as if it's something amusing to say, "had just got back from an early meeting. Probably the endless font designs and magazine layouts were too much for his tired eyes and he can't stop from appreciating such a picturesque image suddenly appearing in front of him."

The man finally closed his mouth and turned around to the lady. "Noona!” He reprimanded the lady behind him. Turning around again, he said, “please don't listen to Bommie-noona and, yes, I did order the flowers. Online. That's why you- I mean, that's why my nose started doing stuff because you’re from the-" he sneezes three times in a row.

"Okay,..." Taehyun slowly nods.

The clip pad is still in his hand, hanging out in front of him for the man to take. "The flowers were delivered this morning to the address specified. You've paid the deposit, here are the balance of the full price. Please check if your order is correct and sign at the bottom," he grabs his pen from his front shirt pocket and handed it to man.

The man hastily grabs both and signed the paper without reading anything. "Yes, thank you for your hard work. I'm sure you are very beautiful indeed." He smiles and hands back the pad.

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at the man's comment and the lady snorted loudly at the back.

"I meant the flowers! The flowers are beautiful!" He waves his hands frantically and stops to sneeze again. "Not that you are not. Beautiful, that is. Because you are. No! I meant the flowers are surely beautiful because it was made by a very beautiful person and-" he sneezes again non-stop. The receptionist lady keeps on laughing at the man and Taehyun just feels a whole lot of awkwardness.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice day," Taehyun bows and quickly leaves the peanut gallery. From outside the main entrance's glass door, he heard the lady saying _your type, smooth move pabo._ And a squeaky _whatever noona_ followed by a barrage of sneezes all along the hallway.

 

* * *

 

It was the weekend of the end of the year and Taehyun finds himself being backed up by a handful amount of bouquet orders. He is currently arranging a bouquet of housewarming flowers when he heard a familiar sounding sneeze somewhere in the shop. The kind that goes on three to four times in a row before stopping. He looks up from the counter that was scattered with chopped off stalks and colorful wrapping papers to scan the place.

Hoonie's Bloom is overwhelmingly full of customers, people milling about amongst the flowery aisles while browsing their picks. To his left was Jinwoo-hyung, a part-timer they would usually call for help during festive seasons. Jinwoo-hyung was not as deft with his fingers when it comes to flower arrangements but he's good at dealing with customers and helping them at deciding their orders. Plus, his handsome face is twice more refreshing to look at compared to Taehyun's overworked appearance.

He heard the sneezes again and looks up towards Seunghoon-hyung at the payment counter, the sound coming from his direction. From his place, the brunet could only see the back of a male customer whom his boss is currently engaging in a talk with. Given the cold weather, it's normal for the customer to be wearing a long black coat and a face mask to fight the cold. But the sunglasses looked a bit iffy when he saw the man surveys his surroundings left and right. The color was totally black, not in trend, and it's even cloudy outside so why wear it? He saw the man grabs a small greeting card and hastily wrote inside it, sealing it shut in its mini envelope after. He signed a form and turned around to only stop dead in his track, looking at Taehyun's general direction.

Well, Taehyun thinks it's his direction. He can't really make out the eyes behind the sunglasses. It lasted for a couple of seconds before a grumpy old lady tapped the black haired man a little too hard on his foot with her walking cane to move aside. The man quickly bows over and over to the lady while saying sorry in a gruff voice and stood up for one last look at Taehyun and left. Sneezing all the way outside.

Taehyun thinks the person seemed familiar to him and he stares until the man is out of his sight outside the glass window.

"Taehyun-ah!" The brunet at the counter was startled by his boss's loud voice. "I'm not sure if the man just now was attractive under his face mask, but I think you're soaking the flowers for way too long from staring at him." Seunghoon-hyung points at the small bucket on top of the counter beside him.

A few customers and Jinwoo-hyung laughs at his narrowed eyes. "I wasn't staring!" He quickly took out his flowers from the bucket.

"The man ordered your favorite arrangement, Lovely Lavender Bouquet," Jinwoo-hyung passes him the form.

 

_// Song Minho, ZiPal Design Firm, Mapo-gu. Paid in full. //_

 

Taehyun blinks at the name on the form.

“It's the weird businessman two blocks away from last week. The delivery address is his office. He ordered a very nice bouquet. Maybe it’s for the pretty receptionist lady,” he thought back to the crazy voluptuous woman with killer nails. And it stated here in the bill, that the man had already paid the full amount so he couldn’t go there to check if his theory is correct.

“Oh,…” he said in reply. Jinwoo-hyung pats his shoulder lightly and Taehyun was definitely not pouting.

 

* * *

 

It was later that night, when all the orders are either delivered or ready to be pick up tomorrow, were done; that Taehyun finds himself outside of the building, shivering from the cold wind while closing shop. After everything is properly locked, he saw a single purple rose lying on the wooden bench just in front of the shop's window. The snow is thick but the rose was surprisingly, not being covered by the white blanket much.

_“Maybe it was recently placed?”_

The brunet picks the single rose up and was about to bring it back into the shop when he noticed a small greeting card lying beside it. Without much thought, Taehyun opens the envelope and read the content inside.

_Please don't work so hard. I hope you'll have a good rest and enjoy the coming holidays._

It could be just a customer accidently dropping their purchased items, but Taehyun can't help but feel warmed by the message. Furthermore, purple rose signifies _love at first sight._ A man could dream. He decided to take the single flower and the card home instead.

 

* * *

 

One week after that, on a Saturday morning; Taehyun saw a familiar glimpse of a man walking hurriedly into the coffee shop across from Hoonie's Bloom. He thought it could be the sneezy businessman from last time but he smooths along into the shop a little too quickly for Taehyun to properly see, probably really needing his coffee fix.

The man slipped away from his thoughts as soon as the brunet finds himself being swamped in bills and purchase orders a few hours later. Some customers come and go but it wasn't nothing he couldn't handle alone. It was only when he was engaging in a heated debate over what flower to use for a first date with his younger brother that he hears a familiar sneeze.

He glances at the counter and saw Seunghoon-hyung flipping the shop's catalog and pointing to a few flower bouquets for a man at the counter. Just from the back view alone, he knows that it's the businessman again, wearing the same face mask and ugly sunglasses. The black haired man took the catalog with him to a small sitting quarters alongside a bunch of shelved lavenders and hydrangeas and slowly flips the pages, sneezing once or twice in the process.

Taehyun's attention was brought back when his brother snaps his fingers twice in front of his eyes. "Hello, Earth to hyung. If you're done staring can we please move along with my order?"

Out of spite from feeling flustered, Taehyun gladly agrees to his brother's obnoxious choice of flowers, wrapped it in the gaudiest paper colors they have and showed the boy the most flamboyant and unseemly flower arrangement he had ever done. The boy stares at the finished product for a few seconds and nods in satisfaction.

"Good! It's pretty, hyung. I knew I could count on you! I'll go and pay up first. Thanks a lot, hyung!" Seeing his brother happily bounded off towards the counter to pay at the smiling Seunghoon-hyung, he sighs a long breath and quickly unwraps the bouquet.

He added in a bit of baby's breath and white larkspurs to save the monster he helped created. He wraps it up in a thin white ribbon to counter the eye-catching paper wraps and handed it to his brother who didn't even notice the extra flowers, running out of the shop with a hearty goodbye everyone and love you, hyung!

"That was very sweet of you," said a lady who was standing beside his worktable, waiting for her bouquet to be done next.

"That was nothing. He is my dongsaeng after all," he smiles shyly while trying to read the paper that was his next order.

He heard a loud knocking on the checkout counter and Seunghoon-hyung said, "excuse me, sir, have you made your choice? Or do you need more time to stare at my sweet employee," he grins to the businessman who was caught looking at Taehyun's general direction. Maybe. Damn sunglasses.

The man quickly stood up, knocking the stool he was sitting on over and sneezes four times. He hurriedly picked the stool back up and rushes to the cashier, handing out his form back to a laughing Seunghoon-hyung.

Taehyun's attention was brought back yet again by snapping fingers in front of his eyes. "Seriously young man, either get his number, or you can start on my bouquet now," the lady said with a small, amused smile.

The brunet clumsily grabs a few small glass vases and a sponge when he heard the tinkling bell sound at the shop's front door. He looked up just in time to see the man walking away while sneezing non-stop.

"Yah, Taehyun, Loverboy ordered a Celebrate Today graduation bouquet to be delivered at 12 pm. Check out at the back if there are any more carnations and button poms available." Seunghoon-hyung slides the form to him and whistles away, heading towards the door.

"Did you just say Loverboy? Oh god. And where are you going? Hyung!" He shouts to his boss and received a muffled COFFEE! as a reply from his boss who was walking across the street to the cafe across. Taehyun just sighs and glances down at the paper on the counter.  
  
_// Song Minho, Seoul Art University. Paid in full. //_

 

* * *

 

As usual, Taehyun was locking the shop's door when he sees a single light red carnation on the bench outside, lying harmlessly on the white snow with a note beside it. He took the flower and the note that reads,

_I have a dongsaeng too whom I treasure very much. They can be a bit annoying but you can't help but love them dearly. I saw a refreshing side of you :)_

Taehyun covers his face in embarrassment but tucks the card in his pocket anyway. He holds the carnation close and walks home. He can’t help but remembers that light red carnation means admiration and fondness.

 

* * *

 

Taehyun is definitely sure that the man sitting beside the window in the coffee shop across is that Song Minho-ssi. He had been sitting there for 2 hours since morning, doing something in his shiny and slim MacBook. The brunet stared at the man from inside the flower shop, he is 80% sure that the flowers being left outside at night were from the businessman. But why is he being so vague and secretive?

He saw the black haired man eyeing the store every time a customer came in, but he stayed put and goes back to his work instead. After an hour had passed, a group of dozen college students came in and Taehyun finds himself being drowned in questions and recommendations on a floral event they are currently planning to hold.

Some of them loiter around the aisles while others carelessly picking out and grabbing random flowers from their vases much to Taehyun’s annoyance. Seunghoon-hyung tried to control the students too but it seemed like most of the girls are hell-bent on asking Taehyun to help them instead. With the constant sound of tinkling bells from the students going in and out the shop, loud chattering and laughing; Taehyun failed to notice the sound of familiar sneezing going on somewhere in the shop.

He was busy arranging a few sample bouquets for the girls when one of them accidently knocked over his hand in excitement. The foam knife he was holding sliced a neat cut across his finger and he gave a light shout. Blood starts to drip and pool on the wrapping papers and he hurriedly shoves the papers and flowers aside to not further damage them. The girl that bumped into him apologizes non-stop while the rest of her friends rummages for anything to stop the bleeding.

Taehyun was looking frantically left and right for a rag when a vein-y, obviously male, pair of hands, grabs his and covers it with a handkerchief. The brunet gasps from the strong grip and looks up to see Song Minho-ssi in his ridiculous sunglasses and face mask standing in front of him. His breath got caught up in his throat from the surprise and he suddenly wishes he could see the man’s face properly.

“You…” he began and the man suddenly sneezes once. Loudly. The force shook the businessman whole body and he accidently gripped Taehyun’s injured hand firmly.

“Argh!”

“I’m sorry!” The black haired man immediately let go but leaves his handkerchief in Taehyun’s hand. “I’m sorry! That was rude of me to just grab your hands like that!”

“No, no it’s ok. Thank you for-“ before Taehyun could finish his words, the man was already backing away and sneezing non-stop.

Rubbing his eyes underneath his sunglasses, he yells out to Taehyun. “Please take care of yourself! Just throw the hankie after you’re done!”

“But it’s silk!” Taehyun shouted back but his voice was drowned out by the sound of squealing girls and excited chatters from around the shop. “Wait, don’t- …..go.” The brunet sighs in disappointment and looks down at the bloodied cloth in his hand.

Seunghoon-hyung came to his side and lightly grab his hand, he raised the handkerchief to look at the cut. “Taehyun-ah, are you ok? Please be more careful next time.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a- wait! Is he just gonna go like that? He didn’t order anything?” Taehyun asks in a hurry. No orders, no flowers, equals to no late night greeting cards.

Seunghoon-hyung lifts an eyebrow at Taehyun’s sudden outburst and nods his head back to the cashier. “He did ordered, a Vibrant Beauty Get Well Soon bouquet, if you’d believe it. What a coincidence eh?" The older man gave a slight laugh. “You’ll have fun arranging it, you can pretend he bought it for you.”

“Shut up, hyung,” Taehyun pushes his boss away.

“Seriously, though, are your hands ok? Do you want me to take over the flower arrangements for today?” His hyung asks sincerely.

“It’s nothing, hyung. Just a small cut and it’s not my main hand. I’ll wrap a gauze over it, it’ll be fine,” he convinces his concerned hyung with a smile.  
“Good. I may own the shop, but I suck big time at all these, creative, ecstatic, neatly-arranging-things, thing,” his boss replied while crumpling up the bloodied paper colors on the worktable.

“Great vocabulary, hyung, A+.” Taehyun gets hit by a flying roll of scrunched up colored paper.

_// Song Minho. SevenSeasons, Mapo-gu. Paid in full. //_

 

* * *

 

Taehyun eagerly turns off the lights in the shop and heads out. He convinces Seunghoon-hyung to go home at his usual time when his senior insists on staying back to do all the closing and clean-ups instead. It’s not like Taehyun broke an arm, geez.

The snow is still falling heavily to this day and the brunet zips his jacket all the way up. Locking the door, he glances to his side and is pleasantly happy to see a single stalk of orange lily on the bench. Beside it was a medium sized card, not bought from their store. He curiously took the card and reads the content,

_~~Your slender hands are as beautiful as your face.~~ Everything about you is beautiful, your earnest heart when helping people, your sincerity to your work. A junior colleague of mine injured himself while participating in a sudden rap battle (mostly because he was flailing around and being a huge idiot). Please don’t hurt yourself while being enthusiastic. Do take care :,(_

Inside the envelope, there is a row of floral printed plasters and a manicure voucher. Taehyun laughs at the gift and smiles to himself. _“Orange lily, passion, and gladness,”_ he thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

It was another week after the cutting incident when he saw Song Minho sitting inside the coffee shop across the street; working on his laptop, again. He learns that the man will only comes into the flower shop if Taehyun is busy or properly distracted. Really, though, it does not take a genius anymore to know that the sneezy businessman is the one that has been leaving the flowers and cards for Taehyun. The brunet hopes that the man would just walk up to him and asks him out already. Not that Taehyun would say yes, he could say no. Maybe he will say yes. Or, no? Would it seem to sudden to just go out with a random stranger who gives you gifts from your own shop? It didn’t sound very romantic in his head but what he has been receiving touches his heart, albeit just a bit. _Hmph._

Seeing the man constantly looking up towards the shop for the past hours, Taehyun lets out a loud sigh and marches back to his worktable.

“You can just go there and say hello, you know?” Seunghoon-hyung said from the cash register counter while flipping through a pet’s magazine.

“No, I can’t. I don’t go to people, people come to me,” he said in a haughty tone. His hyung just hummed in return.

He grabs his phone inside the drawer under his table and dialed a number. As soon as the person picks up, Taehyun launches on without letting the receiver said a word. “Seungyoon-ah, come over to the shop now. And bring a green tea latte,” the voice on the other line grumbled and muttered angrily. “Oh my god, will you just stop? Bring me my drink now, please. Oh wait, is Jinwoo-hyung with you? Great, bring him over too.”

After a long pause, he replies back, “your shop has a lot of workers, just the two of you missing won’t be a problem! There're not even a lot of customers, I can see your shop from here. Just come over,” he hangs up.

“Well aren’t you a sly little fiend,” his hyung snickers from the side. Taehyun just rolls his eyes and sits down on the high stool on his worktable.

Ten minutes later, he saw his friend Seungyoon with a green tea latte in his hand and Jinwoo-hyung with a cup of hot Americano in his, walking over from across the street in the snowy afternoon. The first thing Seungyoon does upon entering the shop is to nag at Taehyun for his audacity. Jinwoo-hyung went straight to Seunghoon-hyung and pass him his usual drink.

Jinwoo-hyung then joins in Taehyun and Seungyoon’s mindless banter to try and calm both people down. Taehyun didn’t miss the sound of the tinkling doorbell and saw from the corner of his eyes Song Minho-ssi, in his usual ugly get up, slowly making his way inside. Taehyun tries to not give the man any attention in hopes that he won’t just run away without ordering anything.

“Yah, you can’t just call and order me around anytime you like Nam Taehyun. It’ll make me look bad in front of the other trainees there,” Seungyoon said.

“Please, everyone knows most of the time you’re just at the back, sleeping on some stacked up boxes,” Taehyun replied while drinking his latte, peeking at the man black haired man standing near Seunghoon-hyung a few times.

“Urgh, I hate you so much. That was only once! I do my work diligently! I make the best coffee and lattes, that’s why you can’t get enough of it.”

“I just drink this because your shop is the nearest. And you’d make one for me anyway whenever I asked for it. You don’t hate me.” Taehyun continues sipping and stares unabashedly at the man’s back now. Eyeing the man’s hand that is currently hovering still on the shop’s catalog.  
“Fine, I don’t hate you that much but that doesn’t mean,... what are you looking at?” Seungyoon turns around to look at the counter and Taehyun quickly grabs his head to stop the movement.

“No! It’s nothing!”

Feeling annoyed, Seungyoon grabs Taehyun’s hands and drags it away from his head to properly see the businessman and something clicked in his brain.

“Aaaah~~~ Nam Taehyun. So this is it? Are you just using me? I’m hurt,” he said while leaning in close to the younger brunet.

“What are you talking about? Go away, why are you leaning so closely?" He pushes Seungyoon away but his friend refuse to budge.

“What’s this? Are you blushing? Is the cold, prideful Nam Taehyun feeling embarrassed? Do you finally understand what it feels like to be mortal?” Seungyoon further teases his friend and Taehyun hurriedly covers his friend’s mouth.

“Shut up! I’m not embarrassed!” He hears the sound of the tinkling doorbell and looks up to see the man walking away from the shop. Releasing Seungyoon from his death grip, he turns his head to Seunghoon-hyung and saw the man looking at him.

“What? He didn’t order a delivery but he did buy a bouquet while you two were busy flirting,” his hyung explain.

“Flirting?! Eiw, hyung!” Seungyoon made the most disgusted face he could manage.

“Oh,” Taehyun slowly nods. Well, at least, he would still have a single flower to look forward to tonight, he guesses?

Seeing the moody atmosphere in the shop, Jinwoo-hyung can’t help but asks. “What just happened?”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Taehyun closes the shop dejectedly. He couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness and there was only one customer today to distract him. Which didn’t manage to distract him from thinking of a certain man at all. He glances at the bench beside him and saw just a white blanket of snow. He sighs longer and more audibly. He was about to walk away when he took a double look at the bench and sees a small white bouquet on top of the snow covered surface.

He picks it up and scans the beautiful, white, anemones and picks out a small card that nestles in between the blooms. He opens the card and reads,

_You looked happy. I hope you’ll have a lasting relationship._

What. The. Fuck.

“White anemones; loss of hope. Feeling left behind. That dumb man!” Taehyun groans in annoyance and was about to chuck the bouquet in a nearby trash can when he suddenly remembers another meaning. _“White anemones; anticipation and awaiting,”_ the brunet stares at the flower arrangement that he remembered making a few days back as a stock and decided to bring it home instead. Hoping for the best.

 

* * *

 

It has been two weeks and there was no sign of Song Minho-ssi, with or without his ugly disguises. Taehyun had been going on his tasks on auto-pilot, eyes always straying to the coffee shop across the street. Seunghoon-hyung told him to just give the man a call, or drop by his office. But Taehyun is a bit scared to find out if the man had already given up on him. And so he goes from day to day, looking out for a glimpse of the man, barely remembers his voice or what the black haired man looked like underneath the mask. It left him feeling more deflated.

An hour before closing time, he said goodbye to Seunghoon-hyung who was going home and lifelessly sweeps the shop’s floor alone. His phone is vibrating on his worktable and he just stares at it until it stops. Not in the mood to entertain anyone, he left it at that and continue his menial task. His phone vibrates again and he harumphs in annoyance, walking towards it. The screen reads, KSY and he pick up the call, replying half-heartedly with a, “what do you want, Seungyoon?”

“Your man is here. He looks half dead. Maybe he’s overworked? He just ordered a double-shot espresso to go. Hurry up if you want to catch him!”

Taehyun quickly puts down his phone and rushes to the window. True to his words, Taehyun sees the man in his business suit, minus the sunglasses and mask, standing in front of the coffee shop’s counter. The brunet immediately rushes back and picks out a single stalk of red Aester, and a small card. After writing a short note, he runs towards the entrance and puts down the flower and the card neatly on the bench beside him. He stands there in the cold for a while until he sees a familiar figure emerging from the shop across.

The businessman is looking down at the road while walking away slowly, Taehyun whistles loudly to grab his attention. The black haired man looks up and saw Taehyun pointing at the bench beside him. The brunet then runs inside the shop for some warmth and waits patiently for the man to come. He sees from inside the shop’s window that the businessman is slowly approaching the bench and picks up the card and flower. The man reads the card and gave a small smile, he started to sneeze once. He looks up inside and saw Taehyun looking at him. His face twists into apprehension instead when he scans the shop’s interiors. Then with a determined look, he grabs the door handle.

The twinkling bell sound had never sounded more pleasing to Taehyun's ears. He watches the man slowly making his way in, his handsome face a bit haggard but his eyes are shining. The man stops a few inches in front of Taehyun and brings up the card.

“I got your message. _Aster means patience. Thank you so much for yours. P.S: Seungyoon is not my boyfriend, you pabo_.” The man finishes with a smile. He covers his mouth to cough a few times and sneezed once.

“I’ve forgotten how good looking you actually are, Song Minho-ssi,” Taehyun replied, smiling while finally being able to look at the man that has been in his mind for quite some time.

“Please, Mino is fine. I- uh, I’m actually allergic to pollens. My face would get all red and my eyes would start to water, it’s really embarrassing especially when I’m in front of such a beautiful person,” he scratches the back of his head shyly and sniffles a few time.

“I’m Nam Taehyun, and you’re not bad looking yourself,” Taehyun traces the side of Mino’s face with his hand and sees the man gasps in surprise. “Your red face is cute,” he giggles.

“Please don’t make fun of me,” the black haired man said, looking dumbfounded like he did on the first day they met.

“I’m not. You are very cute and sweet,” the brunet brings up his other hand to properly holds the man’s face. “I’ve been wanting to see your face for so long.”

Mino grabs both of Taehyun’s hands on his face and stands closer, their faces just a breath away from each other.

“I’ve been dreaming of your hands since that day when you cut yourself. They’re so soft, so beautiful, just like you,” he sniffles while confessing, looking at Taehyun straight in his eyes.

“Hmm, I think there’s another part of me that might be as soft as my hands if you would like to find out, Song Mino-ssi,” Taehyun whispers while slowly stroking the side of the man’s face with his thumbs.

Mino is leaning in closely, their noses touching each other while he whispers back, “and, what part is that?”

“My lips,” Taehyun replies in a breath. He heard the black haired man lets out a low groan while grasping his hands tightly, leaning in his head for a kiss and followed by a loud, wet sneeze.

A second passed by and Mino frantically rummages through his pockets for a handkerchief, while apologizing over and over again. Taehyun wipes the spit on his face with his sleeve in annoyance.

“I change my mind. It’s too early for me to get acquainted with a person’s bodily fluids before the first date. You can go now, Song Mino,” the brunet said in finality before turning around, walking back to his worktable to begin cleaning the shop.

He goes on with his mundane, closing time tasks, accompanied by a constant plea for forgiveness and a barrage of non-stop sneezes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a 3 chapters Namsong highschool fic, but the news about Taehyun was so saddening, I just had to post something fluffy and light (even if it was an old work). I love Taehyun, I love Winner so much. I'm just trying to cheer myself up, I don't want people to forget about him. Browsing all the get well wishes and tags from fans, HMF kids, his friends, breaks my heart.
> 
> Please get well soon Taehyun, I have faith in your strength and love for both Winner and InnerCircle :,(


End file.
